


Take A Lesson

by Yo_SleepyFace09



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_SleepyFace09/pseuds/Yo_SleepyFace09
Summary: Carl is doubting his body because Monique won't give him a blow job and Ian decides to help out his brother





	Take A Lesson

Take A Lesson  
Ian/Carl one-shot

Ian sat back against the couch, a little surprised even after twenty minutes had passed since Carl told them. Out of five Gallagher men, Frank included, Carl was the only one uncircumcised. 

It had all happened so fast, them finding out about it. Carl was in a mood, huffing and grouching at everyone who passed, giving them nasty looks. Finally he and Lip had enough of it and managed to squeeze a few sentences out of him as to why he was in such a shitty mood.

Apparently, Monique, Carl's new girlfriend, said she didn't like giving him head because he wasn't circumcised. She flat out refused to blow him and Carl had bitched and whined through the entire story. Who could blame him?

They were surprised to learn that he wasn't circumcised in the first place. Everyone else was; Frank, Lip, Ian and little Liam, but not Carl. Now Carl was having sexual complications because of it and Ian couldn't wrap his head around it. 

The part that confused him was not the uncircumcised part, that shit didn't matter to him. It was the fact that Monique refused just because of it, that's what he didn't understand. 

Maybe it was his own preference, but Ian liked it better that way, uncut cock. There was more to play with for one, for two, the guy would have double the feeling, making sex just that much more incredible. Ian liked everything about it.

Monique didn't. 

Even now, over an hour after that talk with Carl and Lip, Ian still sat on the couch, trying to wrap his head around it. The entire situation sucked, lack of head was a bitch, but he didn't understand the why of it all. 

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see for himself. Even with it being his brother.

As brothers, he and Lip were very close. Close as in they shared a room, went through puberty around the same time, so they had to deal with each other rushing away to jerk off before the other could do the same. They caught each other looking at porn, both the normal shit for Lip and the totally gay shit for Ian. They'd even seen each other have sex before. 

So they knew each others bodies, their turn ons and offs, they knew the sound each other made when they come, how flushed their skin looks. It felt normal, natural and Ian kind of liked it that way. 

And now he wanted to see what Carl looked like. 

Ian groaned as he adjusted on the couch, all those thoughts had created his own problem that he would need to take care of before it got out of control. Too bad the world was against him and before he could sneak away to take care of it, someone was coming down the stairs. 

Carl flopped down beside him, making him bite his lip as their shoulders bumped together. Ian cut his eyes over, noticing the flush on Carl's cheeks and the dampness of his hair, letting him know he had taken that suggested shower.

Carl gave an irritated sigh and sank deeper into the couch. "This fucking blows."

Ian nodded. "Yeah, it really does." He paused to try and move over but it just caused Carl to lean further against him. "Maybe find a new girl?"

Carl glared at him. "Yeah, not likely. Have you seen her before?"

Ian rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"She's hands down the hottest girl at school. There is no way I'm gonna dump her over that."

"Carl, no head is a damn good reason to dump her." Ian replied as calmly as possible. "Oral needs to happen both ways man, or it's not worth it."

The silence between them let him know that Carl knew he was right. Sex was supposed to be a partnership. Not one just layin around while the other does all the work. They needed to come together, participate in all the shit they liked. It couldn't be one sided. 

"Maybe she'll give in?" Carl suggested hopefully and glanced over.

Ian shook his head, glancing over as well and it nearly put their faces together. His nose could easily bump up against Carl's temple if he moved any closer.

"She won't man, she won't." Ian glanced away but Carl didn't. "Look, that is a dumbass reason for her not to give you head. Your cock is still technically the same." Ian glanced down to Carl's lap but caught him staring so he looked away again. "Unless she doesn't want a bigger cock and for it to feel a million times better for you, there is no reason to say no."

Carl lifted his eyebrows. "Bigger?"

"Yes," he snorted out a laugh. "Bigger, as in longer. Not to mention you feel more, so where is the bad part?"

"You don't have a problem with uncut cock?" Carl asked seriously, unlike those sex questions he used to ask as a kid. 

Ian shifted again, crossing and uncrossing his legs before he settled. "Fuck no, I prefer it actually." 

Interested, Carl turned a little so they could face each other. "Be serious, man. I need some real fucking advice or I just need to pay the money and get cut."

It was easy to see that Carl was getting irritated over this. Did Monique really suggest surgery? At his age? There was a reason why it happened when you were little. If Carl got an erection during the healing process, he could fuck it up and it would turn out some mangled mess. 

Now it was his turn to move, doing as Carl did and turned to face him. "Carl, don't do that shit. Please? It's not worth it. There is nothing wrong with your cock."

Carl huffed. "How would you know, hmm? You're not the one who has a problem getting head because she thinks it's gross."

Ian gave an irritated groan. "She's a fucking stuck up bitch, Carl." By the glare he received in return, this was not going well. "Have you actually seen porn with an uncircumcised guy?"

Carl shook his head no.

"Well, maybe you should watch it then. If you won't believe me, that shit might help." Ian huffed but when he went to stand, Carl's hand gripped his arm, stopping him. Ian sat back down. "What?"

"Don't leave, okay?" Carl hung his head. "It's just difficult. This entire thing."

Ian settled back down and Carl didn't take his hand back.

"I want it so fucking bad, but she won't and I don't want to be an asshole." Carl leaned back with his eyes closed. "I just want her to want me."

Now he felt like an asshole. Ian had no idea what it felt like to be denied oral sex. People willingly wanted to do it to him and he would never say no. But Carl didn't have that, not even when he begged for it and now it was making him doubt his body. Thinking he wasn't as good as the next guy. 

"Carl," Ian let out a sigh when he didn't meet his eyes. "Look at me."

Cal looked up.

"There is nothing wrong with you, okay?" Ian laid his hand on top of Carl's and slowly stroked the inside of his wrist. "Maybe you just need someone to show you that it's not as bad as you think it is."

This was probably a bad fucking idea. This went further than showing his little brother the ropes on how and when to jerk off when he was younger. This was stepping over that line and it probably wasn't a good sign that he was already hard. 

Keeping eye contact, Ian moved his hand off Carl's and gripped the middle of his thigh and squeezed enough to see his eyes dilate. When Carl didn't push him away, his hand moved up to squeeze again and Carl groaned. 

He looked starved for attention. Groaning at the simplest things, nearly panting because of it. How many times had she said no? How many times had he been denied? Too many and now Carl's body demanded what it needed. 

"What are you doing?" Carl asked in a hushed whisper. 

Ian shook his head. "Probbaly something really fucking stupid." He whispered back and slowly rubbed his fingers on the inside of Carl's thigh. "I wanted to show you how good it could be. To show you how much fun your cock can be, even uncut."

Carl groaned again and shut his eyes. "We shouldn't, we really shouldn't."

Ian nodded but didn't stop. "I'm your brother, Carl," Ian released his thigh enough move off the couch and wiggle between Carl's legs. "Let me show you."

Carl's eyes were wide and Ian could see the fire that burned within him. The fire that demanded attention. And even knowing this was a bad idea, Carl's legs widened for him, spreading just enough for Ian to see that he was hard. 

"You're hard." Ian pointed out with a quick glance down, then back up to see how wide his eyes were. "If you want me to stop, I will."

Carl shook his head. "I don't want you to stop." 

That was all he needed to regain that confidence he worked so hard producing. Ian gave a little smirk and watched Carl's reaction. A little surprised, confused maybe but clearly turned on. 

"We are gonna start slow." Ian spoke softly and gripped both of Carl's knees. He squeezed them before he moved them up, adding enough pressure to make Carl groan. "You're so tense."

"Too much build up." Carl gasped and his hips rolled all by themselves. 

Ian bent down, rubbing his face along the hard line of Carl's cock and nearly came when he groaned because of it. He kept doing it, cataloging every moan and gasp, each time his hips pushed up, seeking more attention.

When his hands made it up to the band of Carl's shorts, Ian wiggled his fingers under it and looked up. "Ready to get these off?" 

"Yeah, get em off." Carl popped the button quickly and lifted up.

Ian was able to pull them down Carl's legs until they hung off one leg. Now in his boxers, Carl seemed twice as hard as he had been, even making a damp spot from where he leaked through them. 

"What are you gonna do?" Carl asked as he swallowed back a groan from Ian's intense look.

Without answering, Ian leaned down again and nuzzled the juncture of his leg before he looked up. "I want you to be comfortable with your body, Carl. I want you to enjoy the way you look and show you that you don't need to change for people."

"Okay," Carl whispered.

Ian kept his head low, mouthing at one hip, then over the tip of his cock, making Carl gasp sharply before he moved down. He gave his shaft the same attention, kissing down his length, then licking at him through his boxers; teasing him.

"That feels good." Carl gripped both sides of the couch so he didn't reach out and touch him.

"Good." Ian smiled just as he kissed down one thigh. His hands rested on Carl's knees, spreading them just a little as his mouth neared them. "I want you to feel good."

When Ian sunk his teeth against the inside of one knee, Carl arched back as his grip on the couch tightened and tipped his head back. Ian looked up, eyes wide as he watched his neck stretch, making it seems infinitely long and slender. 

"Ian," Carl groaned as he settled back down. "That really felt good."

Ian nodded with a smile and did the same to the other knee. "You need to figure out what you like, Carl. What makes you feel good.".

"The biting thing feels good." Carl licked his lips. 

Giving him what he wanted, Ian slowly bit the inside of his thigh, all the way back up to his groin and Carl didn't try to hide how much he liked it. He arched back and pushed his hips up, spread his legs wider because of it. 

"I'm going to take these off now." Ian made sure his mouth was against his shaft when he spoke. His hands moved up both sides of his body and gripped the band of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. 

"Fuck." Ian groaned when Carl's cock cleared his boxers and slapped back against his belly. 

"What?" Carl asked a little alarmed and began to shift.

Ian shook his head and held both hips for him to settle down. "Nothing Carl, not a damn thing is wrong."

Just as expected, Carl's cock was amazing. The perfect width, enough to get a good grip without it being intimidating, long and smooth and uncut, just perfect. 

"It's gross." Carl grumbled and refused to look.

Ian shook his head. "No, it's not. We are born uncut for a damn reason and most people wish it stayed that way." 

"Not sure why the fuck Frank thought it was funny to forget about me in all this. The rest of you are cut." Carl huffed. 

Carl wouldn't believe him, not like this. Ian chose not to convince him with words, but gripped his cock instead, making Carl look at him with wide eyes. Ian didn't stroke him, not yet. For now he just held him. 

"Now that I have your attention." Ian smirked when Carl narrowed his eyes. "Your cock is fucking perfect." He groaned and looked at it in his fist, seeing the foreskin pulled down over his head. "Nice and thick, long and straight."

Carl groaned and kept his eyes downwards.

"Touch it." Ian instructed and slid his hand down, giving him half a stroke that made Carl groan. "Touch it with me." When Carl's hand landed where his hand been, Ian covered his, lightly linking their fingers. "Now go slow." Ian instructed and slowly moved their hands down, then up, stroking him.

"Fuck, that feels better than when I do it." Carl groaned and tipped his head back, but kept his eyes locked on their hands. 

"It always feels better with someone else." Ian licked his lips and sped up, making sure to slide the foreskin down to reveal his leaking head. "Already nice and wet too."

"You really like it?" Carl asked breathlessly when Ian never looked away.

Ian nodded. "I really fucking do." He moved his hand off Carl's and smiled when he kept stroking. "I'll show you how much I like it." Keeping eye contact, Ian slowly bent down, ignoring the screaming inside his head that this was wrong, and put his lips against his head each time his foreskin moved down.

"Shiiitt," Carl groaned deeply and licked his dry lips.

Ian grinned at that satisfaction and let his tongue slip out, groaning when Carl's wetness coated it. It made Carl groan again, that desperate sound and his hand sped up.

"You gonna let me feel it?" Carl asked as he bit his lip. He was growing bolder as the incredible feeling intensified. 

Ian leaned back and Carl whined. He didn't move away, but moved closer as he gripped both hips. "Yes, I'm gonna let you feel it." 

The stroking stopped and the sounds of their breathy gasps filled the silence. Ian leaned forward just as Carl gripped the base to hold his cock still. They stared into each other's eyes as he opened his mouth wide and slowly started to take him down.

"Holy shit." Carl sat up, unable to rest back against the couch anymore and gripped Ian's head.

As he closed his mouth, the grip in his hair tightened and made him groan around Carl's cock. Ian was already addicted to the sweet taste, not to mention the feel of an uncut cock in his mouth again. He groaned again and started to bob his head, making sure to wiggle his tongue each time he pulled the foreskin down and sucked his cheeks in on the way up. 

"Ian!" Carl nearly screamed and helped him bob his head. "It feels so fucking good." He was sweating now, legs shaking as his back arched and his toes curl. "Fuck, this is what I needed the whole damn time."

Ian added his fist, moving it up and down to chase his mouth and adding to Carl's pleasure. To his as well since his cock was hard and pressed into the side of the couch. Ian wasn't sure if he was getting off quicker because he was uncut, or because it was Carl's first blow job or because it was his fucking brother. 

The sound of another groan chased away all those disturbing thoughts and focused on making this the best blow job ever. He pulled off all the way, seeing Carl's eyes narrow before he started to stroke him. Ian licked up and down his shaft, tracing that thick vein and moving low enough to suck his balls. 

"Fuck, I feel it, Ian!" Carl moaned brokenly and gripped Ian's hair, pulling him down so his cock went back into his throat. "I can't stop."

Ian nodded as he groaned because he knew that feeling all too well. This was getting rough, Carl had started to lift off the couch and fuck into his mouth, slamming against his throat hard enough to make him gag before he pulled back. The grip on his hair kept him still, enabling him to pull away even if he wanted to. 

"God!" Carl groaned as he came. "Oh, my fucking god!"

As the come hit the back of his throat, Ian did his best to swallow all of it. His tongue wiggled back and forth the entire time, keeping his orgasm going, keeping up the punishing pace Carl fucked his face with.

"Shit." Carl whispered, hardly hearing his own voice. He released Ian's hair. "Fuck Ian, I didn't mean to go so hard."

Ian pulled back breathless. His entire jaw hurt, his throat too and he had to swipe come from the corner of his mouth but he grinned as sat back on his knees. 

"You okay?" Carl asked as he zipped up, worried.

Ian nodded and adjusted his now sticky briefs. "You made me come."

Carl's eyes widened as he looked down to see the wet spot. "No fuckin way."

"Damn," Ian groaned as he tried to get his body to calm down. "That shit was intense. You okay?"

Carl snorted. "Am I okay? Jesus fuck Ian, that was just…" he trailed off, trying to find the words. "It was so fucking…" He tried again but nothing happened. "Just, fuck."

Ian laughed. "Fuck is right." His smile slipped as those thoughts came back into his mind and forced him to stand up. "Just remember, anyone who doesn't appreciate that shit, isn't worth your time."

Carl stared up. Unable to figure out what to say that didn't seem stupid. "Thanks, for...ya know." Carl blushed now that the urge had been quenched. "Just thanks."

Ian knew what he was thinking because he thought the same thing over and over again. It was wrong, all of it. But it didn't feel wrong in that moment. It didn't really feel wrong now that the moment passed but it should have. 

Ian smiled. "No need to thank me, Carl. Just let me know how it turns out, yeah?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah, I will."

And that was it. The only thing they could say to each other that didn't reek of regret. Ian smiled again, Carl's blush seemed to darken and he was moving towards the stairs unaware that Carl was still watching him.


End file.
